First Time
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya begitu aneh. Naruto pikir Sasuke adalah orang yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara tetapi ia salah besar. SasuNaru.


**First Time **

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishioto**

******Here comes Your Man - Meaghan Smith**

* * *

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, hasil rapat hari ini sungguh melelahkan tetapi sebanding dengan hasil yang di capai, sungguh luar biasa. Perusahaan Uchiha berhasil menjalin kerjasama dengan Perusahaan Hyuga dan berharap kedua perusahaan tersebut mampu menghasilkan produk-produk yang berkualitas untuk ke depannya.

"Sas, hari ini kau diminta untuk menemani Itachi untuk bertemu dengan Perusahaan Uzumaki." Shikamaru—asisten pribadi Sasuke memberitahukan jadwal selanjutnya pada pimpinannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menemui Itachi di ruangannya."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Shikamaru segera undur diri dari hadapan Sasuke dan kembali ke mejanya, mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang lainnya. Setelah Shikamaru memberitahukan jadwalnya, Sasuke segera pergi ke ruangan kakaknya dan melihat di sana, Itachi sudah siap dengan segala laporan yang akan di bahas dengan Perusahaan Uzumaki.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi menemui utusan dari Perusahaan Uzumaki. Salah satu Perusahaan yang saat ini sedang mengalami kenaikan dan tidak pernah mengalami namanya kegagalan dalam mencapai targetnya. Ini merupakan langkah yang besar bagi perusahaan kita jika Perusahaan Uzumaki mau bekerja sama dengan kita." Itachi memberikan penjelasan ketika Sasuke datang ke ruangannya.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku? Bukankah kau sering menangani masalah ini sendirian?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih kurang mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Kau tau—" Itachi memotong kalimatnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau belum memberitahuku baka aniki!" Ucap Sasuke dengan kesal. Baginya jika urusan ini tidak penting maka lebih baik ia tidak mengikuti urusan kakaknya ini.

Itachi berdecak pelan. "Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali." Itachi mengelengkan kepalanya. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Untuk?"

"Saat ini aku ingin menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan Uzumaki, mereka mengirimkan dua orang untuk menemui kita dan salah satunya adalah orang yang saat ini sangat aku incar. Dengan otakmu yang jenius pasti kau mengerti maksudku. Tenang saja semuanya ada balasannya." Itachi tersenyum lima jari, membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

_Tidak seperti kakaknya saja, Rupanya Itachi sedang jatuh cinta,_ batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu agar kau bisa berduaan dengan orang yang kau incar dan aku berbasa-basi dengan temannya." Sasuke menerima ajakan dari kakaknya.

"Kau memang adikku yang baik." Itachi memberikan Sasuke senyuman lebarnya.

Tidak banyak bicara lagi, mereka segera pergi menemui dua utusan dari perusahaan Uzumaki di sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari perusahaan mereka. Seperempat jam kemudian, mereka telah berada di tempat tujuan dan segera masuk ke dalam. Itachi dan Sasuke segera menemui dua orang tersebut yang duduk di dekat jendela dekat pintu masuk sehingga menghemat waktu mereka untuk mencari kedua utusan itu.

"Tuan Itachi?" Kata salah satu utusan dari Perusahaan Uzumaki seraya bangkit dari kursi dan menyalami tamunya dengan ramah.

"Saya sendiri. Kami berasal dari Perusahaan Uchiha." Itachi menyambut tangan hangat itu, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Namaku Kyubi dan sebelahku adalah adikku yang bernama Naruto." Pria dengan rambut pirang panjang memperkenalkan diri mereka."Silahkan duduk." Kyubi mempersilahkan dua Uchiha duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Terima kasih. Anda pasti sudah mengetahui namaku karena tadi kita sempat berbicara di telepon. Sedangkan ia adalah Sasuke—adik saya." ucap Itachi memperkenalkan diri mereka seraya merangkul Sasuke.

"Maksud tujuan kami di sini adalah untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan anda. Di sini saya akan menjelaskan beberapa keuntungan yang dapat kalian capai ketika kalian bekerja sama dengan kami." Itachi membuka percakapan di antara mereka berempat—memulai tujuannya untuk menjalin kerjasama dan memikat pria berambut pirang yang berada di hadapannya.

Kyubi sepertinya tertarik dengan ucapan Itachi. "Lalu bagaimana profil perusahaan anda? Karena selama ini saya hanya mendapatkan gambaran perusahaan anda dari perkataan orang lain."

Kyubi berusaha untuk mencari tahu mengenai profil perusahaan yang akan ia ajak kerja sama karena ini akan menentukan nasib perusahaan mereka ke depannya. Naruto tidak banyak bicara seperti kakaknya. Ia hanya terdiam di bangkunya sambill menikmati makanan ringan. Naruto berusaha memahami situasi yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari pria manis tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai keuntungan yang akan perusahaan anda dapatkan bila bekerjasama dengan kami di meja sana sedangkan adik saya akan menjelaskan profil perusahaan kepada adik anda di sini."

Kyubi mengangkat alisnya—menandakan keheranan dengan ucapan Itachi. "Bukankah lebih efektif jika anda mengatakan semuanya secara bersama-sama di sini. Kenapa harus secara terpisah ? Selain itu, adikku bukan bagian dari perusahaan Uzumaki. Ia hanya menemaniku."

Itachi memutar otaknya keras dan ia menemukan bahwa ini adalah kesempatan emas yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Dengan begitu, ia akan lebih lama berbincang dengan Kyubi.

"Saya hanya ingin lebih personal dalam menjelaskan ini semua. Saya hanya tidak ingin konsentrasi anda terpecah. Jika seperti itu, saya juga bersedia menjelaskan profil perusahaan kami kepada anda."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan adik saya dan adik anda?" Tanya Kyubi.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke, adik saya akan menemani Naruto untuk berbincang-bincang ringan. Aku yakin mereka akan cepat akrab." Itachi masih mencoba membuat Kyubi bersedia berbincang berduaan dengannya.

Kyubi tampak berpikir hingga pada akhirnya ia setuju dengan ajakan Itachi. "Baiklah, saya setuju dengan anda."

"Baiklah, lalu anda ingin kita duduk di mana?" Tanya Itachi dengan hati yang luar biasa bahagia.

"Saya ingin duduk di sebelah sana." Kyubi menunjuk ke arah meja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari adiknya.

"Tentu saja." Itachi menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Kyubi dan Itachi segera menuju meja pesanan mereka. Tidak lupa dengan berbagai laporan di tangan mereka berdua.

"_Are you sure? _Aku tidak akan lama-lama." Tanya Kyubi pada adiknya sebelum ia meninggalkan Naruto bersama pria asing.

"_Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry." _Naruto tersenyum pada Kyubi—memastikan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja ke depannya. Setelah Kyubi yakin bahwa adiknya aman, ia bersama Itachi segera meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke bersama.

Detak jantung Sasuke berpacu cepat ketika melihat senyum Naruto yang begitu menawan. Tidak hanya senyuman Naruto yang begitu menawan, parasnya juga begitu manis. Menurut Sasuke, paras Naruto dapat mengalahkan manisnya gula.

"_Are you oke sir?" _Tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke yang hanya terdiam melihat dirinya.

"_I'm fine_. Kau tau saat aku melihatmu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dirimu. Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" ucap Sasuke, mengungkapkan isi hatinya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto.

_Apakah dirinya terlalu cepat dalam mengungkap perasaannya? Sungguh, ia tidak dapat menahan sesuatu yang melimpah di hatinya._ Pikir Sasuke bingung.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Maksudku kau seperti orang yang aku kenal. Aku rasa kita pernah berpapasan di jalan atau mungkin kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat." Sasuke berusaha membuat Naruto tidak memandangnya sebagai orang yang berlagak tahu. Hanya saja, Sasuke merasa ia sudah lama kenal dengan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya, mencoba untuk kelihatan santai walaupun ia tidak suka dengan ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"Kau ini ternyata orang yang pendiam ya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dan ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Naruto.

"Apa kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi?" Tanya Sasuke lagi pada Naruto. Sasuke adalah orang yang pantang menyerah sehingga ia tidak akan melepaskan Naruto begitu saja karena pria manis itu berhasil merebut hatinya di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"_Yeah,"_ Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Aku juga percaya. Aku rasa aku pernah mengenalmu di masa lalu dan kita memiliki hubungan yang sangat khusus. Ada suatu getaran saat aku melihatmu." Sasuke semakin bersemangat berbicara dengan Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya begitu aneh. Naruto pikir Sasuke adalah orang yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara tetapi ia salah besar.

"Wine?" Naruto menyodorkan wine pada Sasuke. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang seperti ini.

"Tentu saja." Dengan senang hati, Sasuke menerima segelas wine dari Naruto.

Kemudian mereka saling terdiam, memandangi satu sama lain. Baru kali ini Sasuke tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari seseorang dan Naruto berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ketika melihat Naruto, rasanya Sasuke ingin terus berbicara tanpa henti pada pria di hadapannya. Sasuke diam sejenak sebelum ia kembali berbicara.

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja?" Tanya Naruto seadanya. Berusaha untuk mencairkan kebosanannya.

"Saat aku kuliah. Aku sudah bekerja di perusahaan ayahku." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyesap winenya. Ia tersenyum ketika Naruto mengajaknya berbicara.

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian mereka kembali terdiam

"Saat tadi tidak ada pembicaraan. Ada suatu rasa kosong pada diriku." Sasuke memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Aku merasa bahwa aku tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan berbicara denganmu. Karena aku merasa bahwa ini adalah kesempatan langka." Sasuke terkekeh—menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar kagum dengan lelaki bernama Naruto ini.

Naruto hanya menangapinya dengan senyuman,

"Memang konyol, tapi aku tak mau melewatkannya. Jika aku melewatinya pasti aku akan menyesali seumur hidupku." Jawab Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto yang tersenyum.

"_Do you believe about soulmate?_" Tanya Sasuke—ia sangat sekali topik ini.

"Hm, tidak terlalu. Kau?"

"Aku percaya bahwa belahan jiwa itu ada. Makanya _I'd really like to talk with you _ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu." Sasuke menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya dan meminumnya.

Naruto terkekeh. "_You're so funny_."

"Terima kasih lalu musik apa yang kau suka? _Jazz_?" Pertanyaan Sasuke mungkin tidak menyambung dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya tetapi ini ia lakukan agar mereka terus berbincang.

"No, _Country_."

"Sungguh di luar dugaan. Jarang sekali anak muda seperti kau suka sekali dengan musik _country_." Sasuke takjub dengan selera musik Naruto yang terbilang luar biasa.

"Aku akan memberikan nomor teleponku jika kau ingin mengobrol lebih panjang." Ucap Sasuke ketika melihat Itachi dan Kyubi berjalan ke arah mereka. Padahal ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Naruto.

Sasuke segera memberikan nomor teleponnya kepada Naruto dan disambut baik oleh Naruto. Ketika Itachi dan Kyubi tiba di meja mereka, Itachi segera berpamitan karena ada urusan yang harus ia kerjakan. Itachi dan Sasuke segera mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Naruto beserta Kyubi dengan senyuman yang tulus dari hati dan berharap mereka dapat bertemu kembali di pertemuan selanjutnya. Kyubi dan Naruto hanya membalas seadanya dan berbicara betapa senangnya dapat bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Uchiha. Sepeninggalan mereka, Kyubi menanyakan apa saja yang dibicarakan dengan adik Itachi tersebut karena ketika ia berbincang dengan Itachi, Kyubi sempat melirik bahwa percakapan mereka sungguh menarik dan tak jarang adiknya tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"_What are you talkin' about?_" Tanya Kyubi ketika dua Uchiha sudah tidak ada di hadapan mereka.

"_I don't know. I don't really know what he was saying. __I don't speak __Japanese__ fluently__. And he never stop to talking. He used a lot of pharases that aren't in my phrase book_. Sehingga aku hanya membalasnya dengan seadanya dan tak jarang aku hanya tersenyum ketika ia berbicara._" _Jawaban Naruto membuat Kyubi tertawa, membuat Naruto memajukan bibirnya—menambah kesan manis di paras Naruto.

_Jadi ini alasan kenapa Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika Sasuke berbicara, _batin Kyubi mentertawakan betapa kasihan Sasuke yang mengajak adiknya berbicara panjang lebar sedangkan adiknya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"_Don't laugh. I'm serious about it or you want my shoes in your mouth."_ Seketika tawa Kyubi berhenti tetapi bukan benar-benar berhenti, Kyubi menahan tawanya membuat Naruto menjadi kesal dengan kakaknya itu.

"Aku menjadi kasihan dengan Sasuke. _He's talking very much but you never understand with his words. Poor him_." ucap Kyubi enteng.

"_But he gave me this._" Naruto menyodorkan nomor yang diberikan oleh Sasuke pada Kyubi.

"_Omg, this is his number._" Kyubi kaget ketika Naruto menyerahkan nomor Sasuke padanya.

"_C'mon kyubi, don't think anything about us! I know what you thinking now!_" Naruto menatap tajam pada kakaknya.

"_I'm kidding my little brother. What you will do with his number?_"

"_I don't know. maybe i'll keep this._" ucap Naruto tidak yakin—mungkin lebih baik ia simpan. Bisa saja dapat bermanfaat kemudian hari.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba untuk menghubunginya?" Saran Kyubi pada Naruto.

"_I don't know._" Naruto mengedikkan bahunya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi dan bertemu dengan kaasan." Ucap Kyubi pada adiknya.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan segera mengikuti Kyubi ketika beranjak dari bangku mereka. Membayar segala tagihan mereka tetapi saat mereka ingin membayar ternyata semuanya sudah dibayar oleh Uchiha.

"_What a lucky day! _" Ujar Kyubi kegirangan dan Naruto hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kakaknya.

"Tapi kau perlu minta maaf dengan Sasuke."

"Untuk?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Entahlah, kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

Ah, Naruto tahu yang dimaksudkan dengan perkataan kakaknya. Ia memang harus meminta maaf dengan Sasuke karena saat Sasuke berbicara ia hanya menanggapinya dengan seadanya. Jangan salahkan dirinya karena sejak tadi Sasuke tidak pernah ingin berhenti berbicara sedangkan Naruto tidak terlalu lancar ataupun mengerti bahasa Jepang karena sejak kecil Naruto tinggal di London bersama neneknya. Dan baru tadi pagi ia datang ke Jepang dan Kyubi langsung menyeretnya ke dalam pertemuan ini sehingga ketika Sasuke mengajak bicara tidak pernah ia tanggapi dengan serius. Naruto baru sedikit mengenal kosakata dalam bahasa Jepang. Sepertinya Naruto memang harus meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanan dirinya.

* * *

"Itachi, aku rasa kita perlu bertemu dengan mereka lagi." Ucap Sasuke dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta dengan pria bernama Naruto." Jelas Sasuke.

"_Oh my gay_! Ternyata kau ini memiliki penyimpangan seperti diriku." Itachi memberhentikan mobilnya mendadak membuat Sasuke merutuki kakaknya. Itachi terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke yang ia dengar.

"Kau ini tidak bisa menyetir?" Hardik Sasuke. Itachi hanya menampillkan senyuman terlebar.

"Aku rasa kita harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan Uzumaki bersaudara itu." Itachi sangat senang mengetahui bahwa adiknya juga menaruh perasaan pada Uzumaki bersaudara.

"Aku setuju denganmu." Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Itachi.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka membicarakan rencana-rencana yang akan mereka jalankan demi tercapainya misi penting mereka yaitu mendapatkan Uzumaki bersaudara dan menjadikannya sebagai milik mereka selamanya.

THE END

* * *

_You'll never wait so long_


End file.
